Family over all
by MovieObsessedxo
Summary: what if Logan & Victor had a niece? what is she? Who's her family? Katherine came with her brother & a team of mutants. She is tied to 6 of the X-men's past her family doesn't know her. Matt try's to get Logan & Kay's memory back, it's been taken different ways but the same reason. What will they do to get it back? Who'll pay the prices for their actions? Who'll stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (I do not own the X-men, but I own the new group of mutants going into this. Hope you enjoy. Logan's POV.)

I left and all hell breaks loss, I mean I leave this kids with Storm and the others and look what's happen. The news never tells the full truth tho.

BREAKING NEWS!

A GROUP OF MUTANTS ATTACKED SHOPPING MALL!

WHERE ARE THESE "X-MEN" THAT ARE MEANT TO KEEP THEM IN CHECK? ARE THEY THE ONES BEHIDE IT? WE'LL HAVE MORE LATER!

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"LOGAN! Please there are children around." Danielle waste no time with telling me off about language or manners.

"My bad Dani."

I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, she's on her way. I saw her poke her head around the looking at me with a smile.

"So what's this bullshit I heard?" she had a playful smile on her face.

"A group of mutants attacked a shopping mall. They think the x-men are behind it." Her smile dropped, I hated her not smiling or happy.

"Okay now that's bullshit. But Logan it has been a while since you were there maybe things are different." She looked down she couldn't meet my eyes. She was disappointed in herself for saying that.

"Dani, how about we all go for a trip she what's going on up there?" her smile returned, then dropped again.

"Logan I would but I have to watch the kids until he comes back." Dani is a great aunt since her brother left.

"Dani they have a mother remember."

Next minute three little kids came rushing in, giggling, and running around the room. Dani looked down at them, since her brother left she had taken care of them. They'd go to their mother's for two weeks a month.

"Let's go."

"There's my girl."

Time had gone so quick, the sun was already setting, we'd been on the road for about two hours. God dammit I wanted to turn back around, but something was up and I owe it to those kids to do something. Dani stayed quiet since we got in the car, she kept staring outside the car, like she was going to see anything out here.

"Dani?"

"Yes?"

"What's up?"

"I don't understand." Dani had turned from the window and was looking at me full on with her chocolate brown eyes that sparkled.

"You've been staring out the window and haven't said jackshit. Are you okay?"

" Logan. I'm worried that is all. No need to set up an alarm."

"Worried about what exactly?"

"What happens if these kids are doing it and that what you remember is gone? And when someone comes from your past what are you going to do?" She wasn't worried, she was scared.

Dani was a child when I met her, her father had helped me when I need a place to hide. Dani's family had always been there for me since then. Then the day Dani's father died her mother had blamed me for not being there when he needed me. He was gunned down on the way home for work. When her mother passed I tried to come back into their lives.

I found out it was not only her mother who had died but also Daniella her twin, her parents had a weird thing with their kid's names. There was Dan, Daniel, Danny, Daniella, Danielle, and Diana. I had no idea why they named their kids all starting with D, I would hate the mail Mr D. Conant or Miss D. Conant. Davina and Dexter had died the same day and month but a year apart. Dex died on 8th August 1999 and Davina 2000.

I had come to feel like a father to her, like Rogue, I missed that kid.

"Dani trust me here, these kids, the x-men, they aren't behind this. As much as they annoy the fuck out of me, they took me in, I owe it to them to help or something like that. And if someone comes back they better have a good reason but they'd would probably be dead or hell old." I spoke the truth my past had been taken from me, but it didn't matter as much, it did once.

"You're a good man Logan." Dani smiled at me then turned to the window, oddly enough I let her be. I had tried to get my memories back and failed terrible, then I tried to be mortal or whatever Yashida claimed and that ended horrible.

We arrived four hours later, Dani had fallen asleep not long after our chat and had slept most of the way. Dani grabbed the bags after I said I'd grab them. We slowly walked up to the door, Dani was hiding behind me but she's way to stubborn to admit that.

Knock. Knock.

Footsteps.

Quiet.

Then the door opened, I was waiting to see storm or the others but no, a little girl. She looked up at me and she started to smile. She was no older than nine, cloudy grey eyes with little bags under her eyes

"Hello, I'm Logan, this Danielle. What's your name?"

"H….hi, m-my name is Colette." She started to blush a little.

"It's nice to meet you kid. Can we come it?"

"I'm not meant to open the front door." She started backing away.

"No Colette, its okay. I'm a friend, I lived here a while ago."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Rogue. Is she here?"

"Yes. She's my friend!" She started jumping up and down.

"Go get her. She'll tell you."

"Okay. I'll be back. Don't move." Before I had a chance to say anything she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Okay so this is from Dani's POV.)

I had to give to Logan, he was good with kids even if he could remember their names, they didn't seem to mind him calling them kid or kiddo. He was probably using some kind of ability he had on people. He noticed me looking at him. "What?" "Is there an ability you have with people?" "Ha. No, you know my ability aren't that good." He seemed to find it funny that I though he did, he didn't love his abilities he tried not to use them as much, and even less around children for their sanity. "Had to ask, I mean come on! You have this way with everyone, it's like a charm or something not normal." It took me a while to notice he was smirking at me. "Come on Dani, we'll let ourselves in." "We can't do that!" "Dani, of course we can."

Before I had a chance to say anything he slipped in the he was gone. I slipped inside and put the bags down by the door and went looking where he went. I don't think whoever owned this place would like to find a non-mutant wondering around, they could kill me or worse. Calm down Danielle why would Logan be with these people if they killed people? There was a bang, I jumped and then I was grabbed.

"Shhhhh! don't make a noise okay. I won't hurt you." The voice sounded mescaline, and I wasn't going to do anything he didn't want me to, because he could kill me. I nodded lightly. "Good girl. Now name?" "D…Danielle." "Danielle huh? Cute." I didn't like the way he said my name one bit. "Let the girl go." He turned use both around to see a girl, I couldn't see much but she was wearing, Hoodie, Leggings, boots, with daggers. "Kay I need a toy." "No. go to the shops and get one then. But leave the girl." "Or you'll what? You don't kill." Thank god! But what about him?

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know what I'd do if you don't. Let. The. Girl. Go. Now. Jamie." There his name is Jaime, I could do what? What could I do? "Fine. Kay. You can have her." And just like that we were in a warehouse, which look more like a home to a group of homeless teens that you see in the movies. He threw me towards her, and lucky she caught me. He was gone.

"Are you okay?" she helped me to my feet and did a body scan but asked anyway, which was nice. "I believe so. Where are we?" "A mutant homeless warehouse." "Mutants? And you live here?" she looked at me like I was insane. "Ha-ha. God no. but I came here looking for someone."

"Is this a refuge?" she started looking around, and then looked at me. "Yes. You were almost claimed you should be careful, it's not safe for your kind." What was she on about? "What do you mean "My kind"? Human?" "You don't know what you are." She was shocked. What am I?" "What you are is rare so when there is one, we name them and claimed." "Name them? What do they call what I am?" "It's when a mutant allows every other mutant know you are theirs, and there's generally a mark on the back of their neck, a little star, tattoo like. You're known as sense, it seems they didn't come up with a better name but it's easy to remember." A sense? What the hell is that? "What's a sense?" "Enhanced senses, and the X-Factor Detection." "What's the X-factor thing?" "X-Factor Detection is when a mutant is able to psionically sense the presence and Mutant Level of other mutants. Its very useful trust me." "You're one aren't you?" she smiled at me, and then looked around again.

"We have to get you back. LEO!" A man got up and walked over here. "How?" "Hold on, first times are rough." She knew a lot more than I did about myself.

Leo was about as tall as Logan, Blenched blonde hair, brown eyes I think, yep they're like mine. Then the Leo wrapped his arms around us, and then a flash of light, then blanket of darkness came.

When I opened my eyes again we were back at the creepy house that looked like it would be in a horror movie. I couldn't see Kay or Leo anywhere, it's like they were never here. My neck was sore, I reached and felt a flash of pain then a mark. I'm marked! Kay warned me, who marked me? Thousands of ideas came rushing through my head all at once. I couldn't see straight anymore, I lost my balance and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Hope you enjoy. From Rogue's POV.)

Having Logan here was a dream come true but if he would stop freaking out about this girl Dani for a minute and notice me, he'd know how happy I am that he's home.

"Hi Logan." Bobby had entered the without me seeing him, he walked pass Logan and stood next to me, hand on my waist.  
>"Bobby it's you." He turned at looked straight at us.<br>"Who else would it be?"  
>"Sorry mate been out of it."<br>"Is she going to be okay?"  
>It was like I wasn't eve here.<br>"Yes, Charles said she'll wake up soon."  
>"Why are you here Logan?" It came out a little ruder then it was meant to. Both of them looked at me, Bobby shocked and Logan hurt.<br>"I saw the news, I had to make sure to it wasn't you guys."  
>"What news?"<br>"Then what? When she wakes you'll go again?"  
>I didn't give him time to answer my question, I stormed out of there. As soon as I was out the door, I broke into a run, I needed to get far away to my room or the garden where no one would see me cry. Before I got the chance to get out of the x-men base and into the hall, I ran into someone, a girl. A stranger.<p>

"Who are you? You're not welcomed here!"  
>"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm…" she looked straight into my eyes, I saw something change in her eye, like from one emotion to another.<br>"Are you okay? I didn't mean to walk into you. Are you crying?"  
>From the way she said it sounded like she has known me forever.<br>"I'm fine it's none of your business. Who are you?"  
>"I'm sure Logan didn't mean to ignore you Rogue." How the hell did she know anything, my name, Logan and what I felt?<br>"You have five minutes to tell me who you are? And how you know that? Or I'll scream." Wasn't my best threat but I wasn't think clearly.

"Okay, I'm Kay, and for how I know Telepathy. That's how I know that your mutation was life and power absorption, and you still have it but it's being tamed by the cure, weak but still there."

What is this chick one about?  
>"Okay Kay, let's say you're telling the truth about the cure, will they come back the same, weaker, stronger?"<br>"They will probably come back stronger but it's hard to tell. And by the look on your face, you'll need to learn to control it now before it comes back full-strength." She was serious I could tell by the way she was standing.

I couldn't see much of her, she was hidden by black. I could see strains of blonde hair, everything she was wearing was black: hoddie, gloves, leggings, boots, and then I notice the silver by her boots, daggers.

"Why do you need them?" I motioned towards the daggers.  
>"Safety first, isn't it?"<br>"For you or the other person? Why would you need them for safety anyway?" better question would be how'd she get in with security.  
>"It's dark and dangerous times for anyone who's mutant. I got flashed here, to answer the other question you were thinking." She winked at me, it took me awhile to realize that she was in my head.<br>"Stay out of my head! Why did you come here?"  
>"Sorry it won't happen again. I came for Danielle."<br>"Grrr!"  
>"I'm not in your head I swear." It sounded like half joke, and serious.<br>"Why is everyone so worried about Dani?"  
>"Everyone? I'm come for her cause she's in danger."<p>

"What danger?" Logan. I swung around to find the x-men every single one of them standing there looking at both of us, this couldn't be good.  
>"Who's this girl Rogue?" Jean sounded really pissed off.<br>The next minute, I swear it sounded like someone flashed right passed us. There was a guy no older than 20 next to Kay.  
>"Ready Kay? All she did was nod.<br>Just like that a flash of blinding light came from them and next they were gone.

"Rogue what the hell?" Scott was acting calm as if he wasn't freaked out by what just happened.  
>"The girl Rogue!" Jean wasn't herself something was wrong.<p>

"Kay. She came for Dani. Something about her being in danger. She probably would have told me if you all didn't come on guns hot at her!" I was so mad right now, I felt like the hulk. I stormed off again this time not bothered about crying I was to mad my eyes wouldn't even think about watering.

I finally got to my room to find kitty sitting on my bed, looking out the window.  
>"Ugh, what do you want?"<br>"To check on you."  
>"Why would you care?"<br>"Rogue I don't know what you have against me."  
>"What don't I."<p>

"Look I came here to talk try and fix things which in my case I don't even know what I did wrong for you to hate me!" she stood up and started walking to the door, I grabbed her arm, she looked at me.  
>"You want to fix things and be friends?"<br>"Yes."

"Fine. Then stay away from Bobby, and we'll be fine."  
>"Is this why you hate me? Because I'm close with him? Well you won't have to worry for much longer."<br>"What's that meant to mean?"  
>"He is going to leave you for me!"<br>"What?"  
>We both turned to see Bobby standing in the door way, horror all over his face. I felt a tear drip, I quickly rubbed my cheek, hoping no one saw. This may be weak of me to run away again but I did it anyway, I ran as fat as my legs would take me which wasn't far before someone grabbed me. Logan.<p>

"What's wrong kid?"  
>I threw myself into Logan, at first it was awkward but then it felt safe like nothing and no one could hurt me. I started sobbing and telling him everything since he got here, he didn't judge, he just listened. Until I fell asleep.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (hope you like. This is from Alex summer's POV.)

"So what, there's a mystery girl running around the school now?"  
>"Alex not helping. Go check on Dani."<br>"Scott who but you in charge?"  
>That got me the weirdest stare down from Scott. Everyone was so worried about this girl and what she had said about Logan's little friend, that they canalled the x-men classes today, and for the rest of the week. Everyone had to go to their normal classes but the x-men trainees.<p>

"Alex go check on Danielle please." I made everyone believe Jean had this hold over me, which everyone thought it was cute all but Scott it pissed him right off, it's why I do it. It pissses him off and makes Jean feel special.  
>"Whatever you ask of me Jean I shall do." I bowed and kissed her hand, by then I could see Scott was going to punch me, everyone had grins and smirks on their faces, even Charles.<p>

I made my way down to the sector where Danielle was resting. This girl seems to mean a lot to Logan everyone was worrying over her, I don't get it tho she is human. I finely got there to find another mystery girl leaning over Dani.  
>"HEY!" she looked up to meet my eyes.<br>"Shhhhh! Do you want to set off an alarm?" she looked back down to whatever she was looking at. She wasn't she wasn't the same girl talking to Rogue.  
>"Alex, right?" she winked at me.<br>"How'd you…"  
>"Mutation." That's how she did it!<p>

She walked around to me slowly without taking her eye off Dani until she was right in front of me. She looks straight at me.  
>"What else can you do?" I had to know. She looked down and smiled back up at me, and all I had to say was whoa! She went to my ear and whispered<br>"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours…"

Then she started walking out of the room, I didn't need to be told to follow but there was a voice in my head saying stay with Dani, if another girl came to tell Dani she's in danger then another comes and flirt with me without bothering to kill Dani. What was she up to?

I didn't waste any time. I went over to Dani made sure everything looked untouched then messaged Jean:  
><em>A GIRL WAS HERE! SHE WAS LEANING OVER DANIELLE! IM NOT SURE WHAT! SHE DID, BUT I'M SURE SHE'S STILL HERE….<br>_it only took a second to reply_  
>WHAT! DOES EVERYHING LOOK NORMAL? WE'RE ON OUR WAY NOW!<br>EVERYTHING LOOKS NORMAL! _

My heart was racing! I went back over to Dani and checked again, I heard some tapping sound and looked up, it was another girl. I wasn't taking any chances with this girl, I slowly pulled out a gun and aimed it at her, she didn't see me until the door closed behind her.

"WHOA!" she came to a holt as soon as she was the gun. "Please put the gun down. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I swear." She was a different girl but the same, her hair was purple before we saw her with blonde hair, this is all too confusing!  
>"Who are you?"<br>"I'm Kay, and you are?"  
>"You're not Kay, she's blonde you're not."<br>"Geez! I'm the same girl! Different hair! I can change my appearances at will. It's one of my mutations. Please put the gun down." Her hands were up behind her head.  
><em>Please believe me. My name is Katherine, I'm known as Kay so no one can use my name against me if needed too.<br>_"HOW'D YOU DO THAT!" she was in my head! These chicks are driving me insane.  
><em>something tells me you already know the answer to that.<em>

She hadn't said a word after that, but something in the way she spoke in my head made me believe I could trust her. I started lowering the gun, when all the x-men can storming in. she swung around to see them, Kay stumbled backwards. She turned to me, didn't say anything but I could tell from the look in her eyes, hurt, scared, betrayed all the emotions that would be played on someone's face to someone they trusted. It clicked she _did _trust me. Then I could see more than those three emotions, ones that scared me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Jean was mad, and really really pissed.  
>Kay shifted her gaze from me to Jean, when Jean grabbed her arm. Wrong move. Kay did something that sent her flying through what I could hear three walls! Without even moving. This girl had power, 10x more than I think Jean or the Phoenix ever posed. Scott tried to use his ability's on her but the froze, literally. Everyone was to shocked to do anything, not Logan.<p>

Logan went for her, she hesitated for a moment, the look on her face said it all, she knew him, but didn't. but like everyone else she stopped them this time it was something else, he froze like Scott but then dropped to the floor, started yelling and actually screaming, hands to his head rocking himself back and forth. All Kay did was raise her hand facing him. Something told me this, what she was able to do was only just a small part of what she can do.

Then just like that she stopped, Logan stopped screaming, I think he was crying. Jean had come back with cuts and scratches, Scott could move but his abilities wouldn't. A bright, blinding light started next to her, then the same guy from before, but no words all they did was nod and they were both gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (This is from someone news POV. Kay.)

I had no idea why everyone keeps treating me like a threat, I had not threatened the young Danielle's life, nor had I in a way I was unsure of.  
>"Kaykay?" I slowly looked up from the blueprints I had been starring at for the last 10 minutes.<br>"Yes?" little Lydia stood before me, with her gorgeous green eyes, her dirty blonde hair all in a mess from her sleep. She was rubbing little eyes which now were wide open, starring straight at me.  
>"When is daddy coming home?" Matthew had a bond with his daughter, it was unbearable to even think of them living without one another. Lydia did not share any bond with her mother, Lydia despised her mother. Even if the child is only six she was nearly filled with the knowledge of an elderly Sharman.<br>"I am unsure my dear, I shall try and find that out if it's what you wish?" I and the others took under consideration from Matthew that we speak with manners and the proper Middle English way around Lydia.  
>"I am so sorry lady Katherine, she wanted to find you." Amara. This sweet middle aged woman took care of Lydia if neither Matthew nor I are able to.<br>"It is fine. You both can sleep now. Thank you Amara. Let's go little one." I stood up from the chair and picked Lydia up in my arms to carry the young one who was fighting not to fall asleep, Amara nodded and went to her room.  
>I placed Lydia to sleep in her chamber, I heard movement behind me. I swung around to find Matthew standing right in front of me.<br>"Matty!" I threw myself into my brother without thinking of Lydia.  
>"My dear little sister." He picked me up and swung me around, "I have missed you. How is she?" he lowered me slowly, so that I would not fall.<br>"She is sleepy but other than that she is a normal six year old.**" **he scoffed at the word "normal".  
>"Normal to us brother."<br>"I was worried for you both." He had a hunted look I could not understand.  
>"Why? We can take care of ourselves and we have everyone here. Nor Amara or guards leave her side unless she is with me."<br>"Good. Don't look at me like that young lady." He relaxed a little, "Ahh, I will explain all in the morning sister." He breathed out.

He walked over to Lydia and kissed her goodnight, I made my way to Leo's room not long after. On the first knock he answered. Undressed.  
>"Ahh! Lady Katherine what…What do I own the pleasure of you being here?" he was trying to cover himself.<br>"Oh please Lydia is asleep, cut the shit. So get dressed and kick out any whores that are in there."  
>"Whoa damm you change in under seconds Kay. Okay give me a minute." We both started laughing. He closed the door and not two minutes later he opened the door dress.<p>

"Well don't you dress to impress." I winked at him giving him a once over, grey T-shirt, black jeans. We walked to the front yard.  
>"No Kay. By now you should know I undress to impress" he winked back, I let the convocation fade without another word.<br>"Okay so same place as I took you before?"  
>"Mmhmm."<br>In a matter of seconds we were back at the school for mutants, one of the creepiest places I've seen.  
>"Okay just count to three in your head when you want me here."<br>"I know the drill Leo." I lent up and lightly kissed his cheek.  
>"I know. I gotta make sure I take care of my girl." With that he was gone.<p>

I decided that I was going not to Dani first but to Rouge if I could find her. It took me to seconds to find her mind, just the problem was trying to find her room. I clearly wasn't watching where I was going. I walked into a kid.  
>"Oh. God. I am so sorry!" I tried not to freak out and only just caught hold of the girl before she fell down the stairs.<br>"Whoa! Thank you!" she threw herself at me for a hug, I nearly threw her against the wall as of an attack, and then realizing it was a hug.  
>"I'm Colette. Are you new?" I hesitated, then slowly started nodding,<br>"I'm Katherine. Nice to meet you Colette." I smiled at the child, she reminded me of Lydia.  
>"You're really pretty" she started giggling.<br>"Why thank you little one, so are you. Do you know where Rouge is?"  
>"Bobby does." She started to look behind me.<br>"Who?" I had not learnt any names here really. hadn't bothered.

"Me." I swung around to answer the voice of a young handsome x-man. Colette had run off somewhere, I'm glad she did because he recognized me from before.  
>"Five seconds." He was caring I could tell by looking into his eyes and his story became clear like everyone else's eyes I search in. every day I'd wake up with my abilities stronger and once a week gain a new one, it was starting to scare me what I could do, they were dangerous.<p>

"I'm just here to talk to Rouge okay. Just talk. I'm not sure why I'm treated like a threat, I've done nothing wrong." His feature relaxed a little.  
>"Fine. But I'm not leaving your side until you're gone."<br>"Thank you bobby, can you please not tell the others I'm here yet" I was aware I was asking a lot of him but I needed to.  
>"Done." He wasn't lying, no tricks.<p>

She was in her room like I guessed, she looked shocked when bobby showed up with me beside him, a hint of jealous.  
>"Kay you're here, and bobby's okay with it?" she was unbelievable confused I couldn't blame her tho.<br>"No but he's working on it. Are you okay?" I looked at bobby asking him to stand outside the door, his cold expression didn't change.  
>"Bobby do you mind?" Rouge made him leave which I was pleased.<br>"Do you know about the mark on Dani neck Kay?" She was marked by someone and the only way I could find out if I could look at it but that wasn't happening anytime soon.  
>"Yes. She's been named by a mutant. I'm not sure who if I look and read it I would probably know and be able to track them."<br>"it's a small star that's all. And getting close to her is a no, not even with your ways of getting flashed in here would work someone is watching at all times. And they wouldn't let you after knowing what you can do." She wasn't scared of me at all, which was weird with bobby I could feel it but with her there is none.

"Is there someone I could talk to who wouldn't take me as a threat?"  
>"Charles wouldn't." she said after several moments of thinking.<br>"Charles?"  
>"Mid 30's, tall, brown hair, blue eyes, British accent. The guy who runs this place."<br>"He's cute."  
>"Eww he's like 80 something, long story. Come with me I'll take you to him."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (hope you like this is from Charles's POV.)

Seeing Rouge show up with the mutant wasn't much of shock, what was a shock was the girl being able to block me. I underestimated this girl by far. Her abilities that she's shown are quiet unique and special.  
>"Charles, please hear us out before you get the others." Rouge had pure intentions to help both girls, she favours this one more than Dani.<p>

"Okay. What is it you have to tell me Rouge?" they sat down ever so slowly, a snail could beat them.  
>"Kay isn't dangerous!" Rouge blurted that out without thinking, she looked quiet shocked in herself.<br>"Can Kay talk?" I was aware she could, it was the plan to test this girl.  
>"I can and she's right I'm no threat to anyone who doesn't threaten me. I got startled by your men when they grabbed me but I was raise the only time when someone grabs you is to hurt you. I hope they're alright." I could not enter this girl's mind it was bugging me, this girl had no limits to her abilities so far, nor flaw I could find.<br>"They're fine, besides their pride and ego. Your abilities are rare being able to do all that. May I ask your interest in Dani?" her facial expression didn't change, she was good at hiding her emotions but I believe it was due to her life then and now.

"You don't know do you? And what you've seen of my abilities is only the tip of the iceberg, I'm not quite sure how far I can push myself yet." She was speaking with confidence and at the same time so scared of herself in the way she spoke.  
>"I'm not sure what I don't know Kay, would you enlighten me?"<br>"Dani's a mutant. She's a sense. I believe I don't have to tell you what that means. She's been marked, that means someone will come for her and when that someone does, they won't hesitated to stop anyone getting in their way of their sense." This isn't the news I had believed was possible. It does make fair bit of sense now, why she had the tattoo, but it doesn't explain her reaction to seeing Logan or why Logan didn't know about Dani.

"I'm not sure what happened when I saw Logan Charles, he looked so familiar and there was a strong feeling but I choose to brush it off due to me being in Rouge's head before, I could have had some of her emotions towards him. Dani had no idea she was a mutant until I filled her in on what she is." She's a telepath. She's a lot more powerful than anyone would want to admit. She was wrong about the emotions for Logan beings from Rouge they were her own, but she cannot ever recall seeing him. It was a lot like when Logan saw Sabertooth aka Victor, his own brother.  
>"You want to see Dani?" I had to keep her here for her to let down the wall so I could see what she knows, what she can do.<br>"Yes I do. I'm not a threat Charles believe me. I'd never harm anyone else, if there wasn't a reason." She spoke the truth which was all I could get from her mind, it's all she would let me see if she was lying or not. "Okay. You can see her in half an hour." I Left the two in the room and entered the next where the x-men had been watching the camera in the office.  
>"You believe her?" Alex seemed to have a strong feeling to this girl, anyone who she'd shown kindness too, has come to like her, quickly.<br>"Yes. She will see Dani with a few x-men with her." I could see most of them didn't like it, the main three that got a feel of her abilities in use.

After twenty minutes of arguing on who will be there when Kay sees Dani we were going to have Bobby, Alex, Rogue, and Ororo in there with her. Logan wasn't happy about not being in there but it was for Kay and his own safety.  
>"I don't see the point in me not being in there Charles."<br>"Logan I believe it's in both hers and yours best interest if you two aren't in the same room. The four have or will been kind to Kay making it easy to put them together. If we put you, Jean, and Scott in there someone will get hurt, and it won't be Kay." He scoffed at this and walked away.

"Charles?" little Colette.  
>"Yes?" she was sleepy it was around midnight, she should be in bed.<br>"I can't sleep." I'd forgot that young Colette suffered from her mutation, being able to pick up on the smallest vibrations, being able to tell when someone or sometimes who's coming. It sometimes was very hard for her to control it, like now. Ororo slowly walked past at that time.  
>"Ororo take young Colette to the room." Colette looked scared, "we fix your room so you can sleep now with no vibrations."<br>She left with Ororo after that.

Like I said the four went in with Kay half an hour later, Logan and the other stood by and watch the cameras as soon as she left their sight. This was going to be a very long morning, for everyone.

We all waited quietly, watching from the cameras. Kay entered the room, she fully scanned the room roof to floor, and each time her eyes stayed on an exit for a moment before continuing her scanning.  
>She moved very quickly from the door to Dani, Logan moved from his seat being very uneasy about it.<p>

Her scanning continued but on Dani looking for something, then she found it. She pressed ever so lightly on four areas on Dani's body, first her left forearm, next around her neck, her temple, last was her centre chest. With that three moments after Dani awoke, in the whole two days of Dani being her we couldn't wake her but within three minutes of being in there Kay had awoken her.

"Kay?" Dani tried focusing on Kay but couldn't help but focus on the fact that she didn't know where she was.  
>"Dani how are you feeling?" Ororo moved carefully towards Dani trying to avoid fall into Kay danger senses.<br>"Fine, but…." A wave of realization washed over her," Kay my neck! I've been marked haven't I?" Kay carefully looked up to the camera that had a perfect angle of her face and Dani.

**_Charles do I answer correctly and honestly or shall I let you all answer that?_**_  
><em>There was no reasoning with this girl's abilities.  
><strong><em>Answer honestly. Whatever you find don't hold back. Logan wants a reason not to trust you and the others, don't let them.<br>I was betting on it. _**  
>She nodded lightly to the camera with a wink then faced Dani.<p>

"Yes. I need to see it. May I?" she gestured Dani to turn around, and she followed suit. Kay ran her hand over the mark on Dani's neck and with that her eyes started glowing purple. Moments later they stopped just like that, Kay removed her hand and stumbled backwards. Either Kay's abilities started to show weakness or something was wrong. She looked straight at the camera with her face written with fear, and then. passed out.


End file.
